


A Hard Hand

by GenitalGrievous



Category: Speed Racer (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2008-10-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenitalGrievous/pseuds/GenitalGrievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the showers. Written as a quick exercise to the song "It's Hard" by the Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Hand

Racer X hesitated, peering through the thick humidity that filled the locker room. Usually if he waited long enough he could be guaranteed a solitary shower, but it looked like someone else had the same idea. He stepped into the steam, closer to the figure under the spray of the shower head farthest left. It didn't take him long to recognize the body as almost identical to his own.

Speed.

Racer X bit his lip, admiring the well-toned body before him. Speed had grown up, that much was for sure, his skin was healthily sunned, his body showing distinct well-worked muscles all around. X realized he was being foolish, rooted to the spot, disguiseless.

Speed turned around to rinse off his back, and caught sight of Racer X. He smiled. "See something you like? Or are you just waiting to get the shower to yourself?"

X hesitated.

"Hey, I'm teasing you, loosen up." Speed closed his eyes and leaned back to let the water catch his hair. "I'll be done soon, then it'll be all yours."

X inhaled deeply, and managed to shrug. He hung his towel on a peg on the wall and stepped towards the shower head two down from Speed's and turned it on hot.

"Big man." Speed chuckled, "You worked up the bravery to join me?"

X met his gaze, brow furrowed. "God has dealt me a hard hand."


End file.
